


Broken

by gorekid



Series: Kylux Oneshots [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Breaking stuff and hiding it, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Degradation, Hux's gloves are a point of interest, M/M, Quirky things, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorekid/pseuds/gorekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re broken, Ren. You’re reckless.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Maybe it was childish. Maybe it was pointless to hide the damage to the console that he caused in a fit of rage. But that’s what he does. He hides everything that he breaks, even if he did it on accident. Once he stepped on his own hairbrush, likely knocked down by Millicent during one of her visits to his room, and snapped it in half. Instead of getting a new brush, he attempted to comb his hair with his fingers for a while. Hux found it, hidden under a towel, after asking Kylo for days if he was taking care of himself because of his messy hair. He then got him a new one, and made him brush it so it wouldn’t get worse. 

This time, however, it was so much worse. So much more damage than usual, considering it was an entire console, the walls around it, and even parts of the floor. The damage short circuited two rooms on each side of the room he was in, as well as the destroyed room, which is a complete and total disaster, and he calls in one of the sanitation troopers.

“FN-2187, I need you to clean this,” He says, voice metallic underneath the mask. The trooper agrees, because he wouldn’t dare say no, but he doesn’t know what exactly he’s supposed to do because of how terrible the actual damage is. He cleans up the shards of metal lying around, and anything that isn’t still attached to the ship, all while Kylo Ren stands. And stares. It’s really unsettling. 

“Good. FN-2187, please retrieve a tarp and a maintenance sign.”   
“Yes sir,” He replies, leaving the room and entering a moment later with the two requested items. Kylo takes the tarp and loosely hangs it over the obliterated console, and then puts the sign on the door.  
“You’re dismissed, trooper,” He says, watching him leave before he exits as well, unplugging a few wires on the keypad so the door can’t be opened until they’re fixed. And he doesn’t tell anyone they need fixed, so therefore it will take longer for Hux to find out if anything was even broken. FN-2187 has cleaned up before, and he knows if he tells anyone that Kylo will kill him, and he can’t get in trouble because it was an order, which is the only reason Kylo Ren could get away with hiding things like this at all.   
_________________

There’s a disturbance in the force.

Said disturbance is followed by a loud yell of his name and heavy footsteps as someone comes down the hall to where he’s currently training. He’s dressed simply in black pants and a white undershirt, sweating and without his helmet, when Hux enters.  
“Kylo Ren, what did you do.” Hux demands, and the Knight shrugs.

“Nothing, probably.” He mutters, going back to his training as Hux starts fuming of him always destroying everything, that he unplugged the wires, blah blah blah.

 

“You have no proof,” He says calmly, and then moments later a maintenance worker enters, and gives a report to Hux of the damage caused by a lightsaber, and the cost to fix the panel, floor, and the circuits between the three rooms, and Hux tenses up further and further, anger bubbling inside of him. Ren takes a few steps back, and then glances at his feet in shame. What he doesn’t expect, however, is Hux to step in and punch him straight in the nose, causing blood to start dripping from his nose. He lets out a yelp of pain, and he sees the concern in Hux’s eyes as he starts talking again, grabbing Ren’s arm and starting to drag him to the medibay. This wouldn’t be the first time he’s broken Ren’s nose, and it won’t be the last. He’s not faking the concern, but he is faking the disdain he is showing towards the Knight of Ren. 

“You know you can talk to me instead of destroying everything, correct?” He murmurs as they walk, and Kylo nods a little, head hung in shame as the blood pools in his hands. “Good. Do that or next time I’ll break more than just your nose,” Hux growls Why did you try to hide it?”  
“I didn’t want you to get mad,” Ren says, and when he’s sat down on one of the cots and med-droids come around, Hux waves his hand in dismissal.  
“Set his nose back, please. The last thing you need, Ren, is a bump on your already funny looking nose.” He says, watching the droid set it, and how Kylo doesn’t flinch at all, instead he just looks annoyed. Whether it’s at Hux or the broken bone, the General isn’t sure. The Knight of Ren stands up quickly once he’s dismissed, rolling his eyes as he stalks past Hux and back towards his own quarters. Hux follows close behind, brows furrowed.

“You could leave me alone now,” Kylo says, and when Hux huffs in annoyance he turns around.  
“I need to make sure that you don’t do anything, stop being a whiny baby,” Hux snarls, making Kylo turn around and continue walking.  
“Like you can talk.”  
“The only reckless thing I do, Kylo Ren, is you.”  
Kylo stops in his tracks, his shoulders rising as he inhales, and then he turns around.  
“Excuse me? He asks, tone even but something in his eyes giving away the anger he’s feeling.  
“You’re broken, Ren. You’re reckless.”  
“And you’re insufferable. Do you truly believe you can speak to me this way?” He snarls. “Do you really think-” His words are interrupted when Hux yanks him down for a kiss, his back pressed up against a nearby wall, as Hux’s hands grab fists of his clothing.

The dark haired male doesn’t remember how he got here, all he knows is Hux was kissing him mad and then he was falling back, only until his back hit the sheets and suddenly the General is straddling his hips, a curious glimmer in his eyes.   
“You’re so desperate for my touch,” Hux whispers, the room dark so Kylo can’t see much. He certainly feels when his pants are undone and a gloved palm slips into his pants, palming at his member briefly before the hands are working at undressing him. Ren lets out a little grunt, but he doesn’t fight Hux taking power. Ever since the first time this happened, Kylo has never fought back for dominance. He’s Hux’s good little pet, and he was put in his place in these situations.  
“Please, Hux,” Kylo breathes out, almost inaudible, taking short and shallow breaths as Hux exposes his skin to the cool air of the room. It must be Hux’s, because he knows he keeps his room warmer than this. Gloved hands roll over his chest, stopping at his hips where he grabs Kylo, fingers digging into the pale flesh, and then he turns him over so he’s lying on his stomach.  
“Who do you belong to?” Hux asks, and Kylo presses his lips together in a line, refusing to answer when he’ll be humiliated for it anyways. “I’m talking to you, Ren. Answer me.”  
“No,” Kylo says indignantly, and when a hard smack of Hux’s hand comes down, he moans, lips falling open as he shuts his eyes, attempting to hide his face against the sheets.   
“Would you like to try again?” Hux asks, gloved hand rubbing over the sore spot where he had just landed his hand. When Kylo shakes his head, he brings his hips up so his ass is in the air and his face is pressed into the bed. A cupped hand comes down against the other cheek, leaving a sore mark as well. Kylo cries out a bit, but he can’t help the heat rushing towards his cock.   
“You’re getting off on this? You’re disgusting,” He snarls, and when Kylo’s legs weaken a little and he slumps more towards the bed but with his legs spread wider, Hux runs a finger over the puckered hole of the man beneath him before he lands another hard smack on sensitive skin.  
“Hn…” Kylo starts, and he’s hushed by those leather gloves moving from his ass to gently massage between his thighs.   
“Sorry to interrupt, but did I give you permission to speak?” Hux questions, voice stern.   
“No,” Kylo answers promptly, letting out a small whimper with the next hard smack.  
“Tell me who you belong to,” Hux demands.  
“You, I’m your pet, I am all yours,” Ren blurts out quickly, he can’t keep this up anymore. Each slap to his bottom hurts worse than the one before and he loves it and he’s so close without anything else that it’s embarrassing. He needs Hux.   
“How does my pet ask for things he wants?”  
“Please, sir. I need to come, please,” He whimpers out, and when Hux lands one more rough slap before he trails his gloved hand to Ren’s completely hard cock, he moans loud enough to cause a distraction. Hux starts to move his hand, giving just enough pressure in his grip, just the right speed as he strokes him to the edge. Hux’s own hard on is pressed against the other’s ass as he brings him closer and closer to bliss. It’s obvious when his breathing is ragged and he’s moaning almost constantly that he’s close, so Hux runs a finger over the slit and pushes his finger in slightly before he pulls his hand back completely. He bites the shell of Ren’s ear, and then he speaks.  
“Come,” He whispers. That’s exactly what Ren does, untouched.

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous and I am constantly sinning. Anyways, prompt for this is quirky things! The quirky thing was, spoiler alert, the fact he hides broken things. The spanking and gloves were totally... Not prepared for. There wasn't going to be smut but my friend suggested it and I couldn't control myself! I'm knocking this to a 14 day prompt challenge because I don't like one of them and it's got me in a rut for however long it's taken me to write this. Enjoy!


End file.
